kiddancersfandomcom-20200215-history
Nia Frazier
Nia Sioux Frazier was born on June 20, 2001 to Holly Frazier and Evan Frazier. She started dance training at age 3 in Reign Dance Productions and later became a member of the Abby Lee Dance Company. She is well known for starring in Lifetime's hit reality TV show Dance Moms. In 2015, Nia released her first pop single entitled, "Star in Your Own Life" under the instruction of Aubrey O'Day. Shortly after the release of the single, she released a music video for the song. There was negative criticism regarding the video. Many thought that the video was too raunchy for a 13-year-old. Abby Lee Miller, Nia's dance teacher, commented that the video had nothing to do with the song and was inappropriate. Dances Solos Satan's Little Lamb - n/a * 4TH overall small fry solo - Dance Educators of America in New York City, New York (Nationals) * 5TH overall small fry solo - Dance Educators of America in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Waka Waka - ethnic jazz * 1ST overall junior solo - Dance Educators of America in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania You Do - ethnic jazz * did not place - Onstage New York in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Corazón - ethnic jazz They Call Me Laquifa - jazz Bollywood - ethnic jazz This One Girl - lyrical acrobatic I'm Gonna Survive - lyrical I'll Do Anything For You - lyrical Baila - acrobatic jazz Bound - contemporary Working Girl - jazz 20s Skat - contemporary I Like the 60s - jazz A Hundred Years From Now - lyrical Breaking My Heart - jazz Cathedral - contemporary Broadway Baby Tribute - jazz Freedom in Paradise - contemporary Down to the River - contemporary Damsel in Distress - musical theater The Underdog - jazz Goodbye Maya - contemporary Street Star - jazz * 2ND overall preteen solo - Sheer Talent Competition in Niagara Falls, New York The Color Purple - jazz Never Knew - contemporary * did not place - Starbound Dance Competition in Butler, Pennsylvania Master of Disguise - jazz House of Voodoo - contemporary Can I Do This - contemporary Duets Snake Charmer (with Mackenzie Ziegler) - acrobatic Circus Circus (with Mackenzie Ziegler) - acrobatic The Wild Child and the Wallflower (with Paige Hyland) - jazz Dig It (with Kendall Vertes) - jazz Pieces Together (with Kendall Vertes) - contemporary The Little Girl Who Lived Down the Lane (with Mackenzie Ziegler) - contemporary Trios My Boyfriend's Back (with Kylie Edwards and Kennedy Trent) - jazz Whatever I Want (with Chloe Lukasiak and Maddie Ziegler) - jazz Girl Fun (with Paige Hyland and Mackenzie Ziegler) - acrobatic jazz Nothing's Going to Stop Us (with Paige Hyland and Mackenzie Ziegler) acrobatic Castaways (with Chloe Lukasiak and Kendall Vertes) - contemporary Laugh Out Loud (with Kendall Vertes and Maddie Ziegler) - lyrical Groups Abby Lee Dance Company (Outside of Dance Moms) The Explorers (with Paige Hyland, Chloe Lukasiak, and others) - tap My Hair Looks Fierce (with Paige Hyland, Chloe Lukasiak, and others) - jazz The Lion Sleeps Tonight (with Paige Hyland, Chloe Lukasiak, and others) - n/a 5 Little Monkeys (with Paige Hyland, Maddie Ziegler, and others) - acrobatic The Chicks (with Paige Hyland, Chloe Lukasiak, Maddie Ziegler, and others) - jazz All That Jazz (with Paige Hyland, Chloe Lukasiak, and others) - jazz Rag Dolls (with Brooke Hyland, Paige Hyland, Chloe Lukasiak, Kennedy Trent, and Maddie Ziegler) - lyrical 007 (with Paige Hyland, Chloe Lukasiak, Kennedy Trent, and Maddie Ziegler) - jazz Kissed a Boy (with Brooke Kosinski, Mackenzie Ziegler, and others) - jazz Where Have All the Children Gone (with Brooke Hyland, Paige Hyland, Brooke Kosinski, Chloe Lukasiak, Vivi-Anne Stein, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) - lyrical Glam (with Brooke Hyland, Paige Hyland, Chloe Lukasiak, Katherine Narasimhan, Kendall Vertes, Maddie Ziegler, and others) A Child is Born (with Brooke Hyland, Paige Hyland, Chloe Lukasiak, Kendall Vertes, and Maddie Ziegler) - lyrical Man of La Mancha (with Payton Ackerman, Elissa Berardi, Kassidy Leon, Nina Linhart, Malena Maust, Hope Roberts, Elizabeth Rohm, Keara Sweeney, Kendall Vertes, Ryleigh Vertes, and Maddie Ziegler) - acrobatic GNO (with Sarah Hunt, Brooke Kosinski, Sammie Lenzi, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) - jazz A Little Party (with Nina Cerniglia, Sarah Hunt, Brooke Kosinski, Sammie Lenzi, Anastasia Rose, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) - jazz America Gone (with Payton Ackerman, Mariah Aivazis, Brooke Kosinski, Kassidy Leon, Katherine Narasimhan, Ian Schmoke, Keara Sweeney, Kendall Vertes, Ryleigh Vertes, Auriel Welty, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) - lyrical Dollhouse (with Sarah Hunt, Brooke Kosinski, Ryan Nogy, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) - contemporary Everybody Goes - contemporary (with Payton Ackerman, Maddie Bennett, Sarah Hunt, Olivia Ice, Brooke Kosinski, Kassidy Leon, Katherine Narasimhan, Ryan Nogy, Madison Porter, Hope Roberts, Ian Schmoke, Keara Sweeney, Alison Taylor, Kendall Vertes, Carolyn Whitney, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) - 2015 Nameless - jazz (with Payton Ackerman, Kalani Hilliker, Olivia Ice, Kassidy Leon, Katherine Narasimhan, Ryan Nogy, Hope Roberts, Keara Sweeney, Alison Taylor, Kendall Vertes, and Maddie Ziegler) - 2015 Wikked Lil Girls - jazz (with Nina Cerniglia, Selah Curran, Kylie Edwards, [Sarah Hunt, Jessa Kinter, Brooke Kosinski, Anastasia Rose, Kendall Vertes, Haley Vrolijk, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) - 2015 Dance Titles Preteen Miss Sheer Talent 2014 (Goodbye Maya) Trivia *Nia was born & raised in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. *Nia began dancing at Abby Lee Miller's studio when she was 3 years old and joined the ALDC when she was 5 years old. *In 2011, Nia said that her favorite dance styles were acro (to perform) & jazz (to watch), but in 2015, she said her favorite styles were musical theater & contemporary. *Nia has a medical condition called RND (or Reflex Neurovascular Dystrophy) and because of it, she was an inpatient at the Children's Institute of Pittsburgh in 2009. Her mother, Holly is a board member with the Institute. *Nia's favorite dance moves are the "death drop" and side aerials. *In 2011, Nia said that wanted to be a Rockette when she grows up, but if she doesn't dance, she would be an artist. *In 2012, Nia was dancing 4 to 5 days for 3 to 4 hours. *Nia is skilled in playing the piano, drums and also writes music. *Along with dance & music, Nia has taken lessons in chess, swimming & karate (where she earned a purple belt). Gallery 66de7aae169b70ab54a405a794ec3ed9.jpg BE09D125-C349-4952-A4D7-925C26A35D71.JPG 2e06f264871d479f8e9e44e8b871c381.jpg Nia_Season_3_Pyramid_HQ.png Nia_pyramid_Season_5_cappendm_crop-levels.png Nia_pyramid_Season_5_b_cappendm.png Nia4.5.jpg 106F6962-51AE-4BA1-81C2-FB41CB7050DF.JPG 3b8800f20e938b20f06d1ef07506c348.jpg 7384f3deb5c05b662050d5ab68108b75.jpg Breaking_My_Heart.png Cabaret_for_a_Cause_Nia_Goodbye_Maya_6.jpg d831069ff02be1ab8e08036156ba72c5.jpg tumblr_lwexqjEiim1r5i72bo1_500.png Nia Sioux Frazier.jpg External Links *Official Site *Facebook *Twitter *Instagram *YouTube Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Over 12 Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:ALDC dancers